Midoriya Izuku's Bizarre Quirk: Killer Queen
by Silver III Jhin
Summary: Third Stand for the Midoriya Izuku's Bizarre Quirk Series! Here, Izuku dreamed of living a quiet and peaceful life. However, because of witnessing the video of All Might, he longed to be a Hero. And missing the affectionate of an important figure in his life. Thankfully, his best friend Kacchan will be there! Quirk!Deku Nicer!Bakugou Rated T for violence and mild blood.


**A/N: So, Killer Queen's turn now, and in a day or two, Purple Haze. Since this thing being a series now, I don't think I need to repeatedly describe appearance of people I've already described once. **

**Onto other matters, I totally did not expect to see such positive reviews on the latest Chapter on King Crimson (except that one guy although the 'onto the climax, bossu!' didn't feel like a criticism), KonoSuba, and lately, the crossover between Gintama and Kimetsu no Yaiba. Note to the reviews there, I absolutely adores Gintama, since its my favorite anime (tied with JJBA). **

**Now, let's move on shall we!?**

**-Chapter Start-**

"Hey, Kaachan, if we DO end up being on the same location, wanna make one beautiful explosion together?" Spoke one figure. This figure is wearing a green jumpsuit with white gloves, and red sneakers. His messy and unkempt green hair fluttering due to the wind. Despite its appearance, it is quite soft, I assure you.

The other figure is a boy of the same age just like the one who spoke, the so called 'Kaachan'. While the green haired boy is have lean muscle, this figure is quite packed but not overly so. His crimson red eyes fit with his ash blond hair. Kaachan grinned sadistically, "Of course. With your **Killer Queen** and my **Explosion** Quirk, it will be quite the show. But if we are not in the same spot… Deku, you know what to do."

'Deku' simply gave him a smile. "Of course, the biggest explosion wins." He grabbed Kaachan's hand in an arm-wrestling position **(I do not know what the verb's called)**. Then they both nodded together and progressed to the gigantic building that is U.A High.

I kid you not, its building is magnificent. It might even give Malaysia's KLCC **(1)** a run for its money in terms of spectacular, beauty, and fame. The two friends are not alone however, as the school ground is filled with potential students, or candidates who will be taking the exam to get into the Hero School.

'Hero School? Don't be ridiculous,' Oh, you think I'm lying? Let me explain for those that did not know.

In this world, ever since an incident in China, where a glowing baby was born, every child that was born in the future (including the present time) would be gift a present. And such gift is superpowers. This can go into the form of glowing body, gravity manipulation, fire, ice, superhuman powers, etc.

The world, the whole world, or maybe you can say, The United Nations, decided to name it Quirk.

Every man and woman born will be gifted a Quirk. However, later on, they would learn however that 20% of the human population were not so lucky to be granted such gift. This led to them being depressed, questioning their worth, teased, insulted, and mocked by their own colleagues.

Because of this Quirk, dreams become true. Not the 'I wanna be an Astronaut' type of dream, but the 'I wanna be a Hero!' type of dream. In fact, these days, there are two factions. Heroes. The Quirk users who used their powers in the name of good. To protect the civilians, to preserve peace, to beat up some Villains and send them to rot in jail. Of course, some, like present day No.1 Hero, All Might, done this truly in the name of good, and hence, he is named The Symbol of Peace. However, there are some that done this for wealth, and fame. What a disgrace.

Next, the Villains. Opposites of what the Heroes do. They used their Quirks to cause terror, chaos, and hurt civilians. No money? Go rob a bank with your Quirk. Someone's threatening you? Use your own Quirk and threat them back. Some even use their Quirk to kill in the name of sport and entertainment.

Bonus information, ever since the rise of All Might, the columns which show crime rate, dropped more to the point that is passed over 50%! This was the major factor which saw him named The Symbol of Peace. Due to this, most Villains are opted for indoor crime, or back alleys. Of course, there are so bank robbing scenarios, but there are other Heroes who can give them a challenge.

Particular 4 more Heroes.

No.2 Hero: Endeavour. Real name Todoroki Enji. Quirk: Hellfire. The guy looks badass enough he can make the God of War's beard looks lame **(2)**. However, despite his strengths and _endeavour,_ puns intended, he is named as the No.2 Hero due to certain reasons. Most specifically, his lack of charisma, and care for the Villains. He opted for violence and hell-bent for the No.1 spot more than about the innocents his job required him to protect. Everyone hope he will change, even myself.

No.3 Hero: Yoroimusha **(3)**. Quirk: Unknown. Not much is known of his Hero, even his Quirk and real name, just like All Might. Some speculated that his Quirk is Attack related hence the requirement for his thick armour Hero Costume. Some think it's a shield type of Quirk, and the armour is to reinforce his defence up even further. A true crusader unlike a certain masochist **(4)**.

No.4 Hero: Best Jeanist. Quirk: Fiber Master. Real name: Hakamata Tsunagu A rather elegant and flamboyant Hero, with matching personality as his appearance. Although not as powerful as the previous three, his technique with his Quirk proves troublesome for Villains. For as long as his target is wearing clothes, he can easily capture them.

And last but not least, No.5 Hero is Edgeshot. Quirk: Foldabody. Real name: Kamihara Shinya. If Ninja-looking Hero is the one you're looking for, then Edgeshot is your best bet. Calm and composed like a true Ninja, he can proudly say he is a ninja. Despite naming his Quirk Techniques as Ninja Art, there's nothing Ninja-related about it **(5)**.

Due to these Heroes, Villains' number began to deduct. And peace seems to be arriving in Japan. However, they will soon know that peace will surely over in the coming months. And the current and future generation of Heroes will need to prepare themselves for the upcoming threat.

**-Line Break-**

Deku stood on the battle ground A, alone without his friend, Kaachan. Of course, those are not their true names. It's just their pet name for each other, and no, they're not in relationship or gay. That's just wrong.

For your info, Deku is Midoriya Izuku, and Kaachan is Bakugou Katsuki.

And so, Deku observed his potential rivals in the vicinity. Noting a brown haired girl, a blue-haired teen with what seems an exhaust as his legs, a manly looking guy with really cool red hair, of course, Kaachan's cooler he mused internally. Overall, those are the ones he observed which he deemed threatening or have high chances of getting into U.A.

And without any warning, signal, or whatever, Deku dashed straight right into the field, intending to destroy every robots he found. He's doing this so he can:

First, listed No.1 in the Entrance Exam with most Villain Points. Since this is U.A and a Hero School, he noted that there's probably a point rewarded if you help/save someone.

Second, so he will pass and able to enter U.A, to which he WILL graduate and shows the world, that Deku's here, so the innocents have no need to concern for their safety.

Third, so he will be the one who makes the greatest explosion in this exam.

The rest of the candidates however just stood flabbergasted. They glanced towards Present Mic, one of the school's staff who's also a Pro Hero, who is very impressed with the speed Deku is displaying. He faked a cough to gain their attention. "Well? What you all waiting for? There's no signal in real life battle, and you will lose points if you keep him hogging all it." To emphasis his point even further, he pointed a thumb towards the battle where many explosion was happening.

The rest shook their heads, and roared to signal their advance towards the city replica to gain their own points. One of the teen, the blue-haired one, frowned and sweated a bit. _'Perhaps I misjudged him. He was joking around with Present Mic, and I scolded him for it, but now he's ahead of all of us now..'_

When they arrived, they were wide-eyed that what's left of the robots are only a piece or two. They set their gaze on the back of Deku, who quickly yelled out his Quirk, **"Killer Queen!"**

What they've seen made them widened their eyes. What they're looking at right now is what seems to be a spirit that looked like a cat. Said spirit is a visibly muscular humanoid about as tall as the summoner himself, light in colour overall. Its overall colour seems to be light pink.

Its crown is flat, while two sharp, triangular shapes resembling cat ears stand on both sides of the top of its head. Its eyes comprise cat-like vertical pupils in front of its generally light-coloured sclera. It has no nose, and its thin-lipped mouth is perpetually closed. It wore dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Its thumbs are additionally bandaged in white. Four short spikes line the top of its back. Its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle, a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet all bear the emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own, in varying sizes and external decoration.

Deku willed it to punch the ground and it did just that, grabbing some chunk of the destroyed cement, a brief lightning was shown and then **Killer Queen** threw right in front of him, which there are three 1-Point Robots. As the crater hit the middle one, a bright, loud, and powerful explosion took place, giving a huge mushroom cloud. The cloud dissipated and revealed nothing remained of the robots.

He grinned in satisfaction and sighed loud enough for everyone, "That's what? 32 points? And that explosion is a fine one. Beat that, Kaachan."

On the other battle ground, as if hearing that exact challenge, Kaachan made one powerful boom for everyone to hear.

Just as he heard that, Deku grinned even more. "Well, someone's excited."

**-Line Break- **

In the monitor room, everyone was silent, and the only sound would be the air conditioner, and the sound from the monitors. They just couldn't believe what they've seen. It wasn't a usual day you found two kids, who are friends –good friends at that, with similar Quirk. Might not 100% similar, but there's similarity.

But what made them even more silent was the fact that these two kids, for the past 10 minutes or so, have racked up 75-78 points, each respectively for Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki.

Bakugou Katsuki was a powerhouse. Not only his Quirk is powerful, but he can sustain for a long time, and for the past 10 minutes, haven't slow down. He kept blowing robots after robots. Not to mention grinning madly like a kid given what he exactly wants during Christmas.

As for Midoriya Izuku however, someone actually gulped, have a spirit-like Quirk, which actually can charge any objects, inanimate or not, into a bomb. And it seems, anything it makes contact with will be exploded into nothing. The object and the target it was thrown to, it just gone. One of the staff in there, a Pro Hero going by the name EraserHead, have seen a quick and brief light pink lightning whenever he saw the spirit touch any object. Hence the reason, why they call it charge the bomb.

And of course, just like Bakugou Katsuki, he is grinning, although not madly.

Another Hero, only known for the people in the room and also the school staffs of course, asked out, "Principal Nezu, where do you even find these two youngsters?"

Said principal, a hybrid of what seems, a cat, a mouse, a mini-bear, no one really knows, merely chuckled. "I did not find them. They're the one that was applying. And I quote their exact words on the apply paper, their last sentence being, 'If we do get in, there's no if, because we WILL get there, U.A High will witness a fine explosion/bomb,'."

The rest merely sweat dropped upon hearing those exact words. EraserHead, or real name Aizawa Shouta, decided to speak. "That Midoriya kid is an enigma. It's as if he has two Quirks. The power to summon that spirit, and the ability to turn any objects into a bomb through said spirit."

"It makes me wonder," the same frail blonde man who spoke earlier let his voice heard again, "can he turn someone into a bomb?" upon hearing that, everyone tensed, even the joyous looking principal.

"Yes." Everyone's eyes widened and put all their attention onto the principal. "He said it in the paper, that his Quirk allows ANYTHING to be turn into a bomb. Trucks, animals, buildings, and certainly, humans."

"T-That's way too dangerous, Principal!"

"I know you want kids with big potential, but ain't that Quirk a bit too much?!"

The animal hybrid merely smiled in the dim room. He then snickered quite lowly, then nodded towards the frail blonde man. "The real test have now begun. Can you make the explosion as brand as the one you've been creating, Midoriya Izuku, and Bakugou Katsuki?"

The blonde clicked a big red button with English letters above it, spelled 'DANGER!'.

**-Line Break- **

As if they've trained instincts, and have been on the battlefield for so long, both Deku and Kaachan were alarmed upon sensing something even greater. Yes, you can say the author is being bullshit because robots or any objects that are not alive don't bring presence yet these two can sense something from it.

In instant, in full sync, both robots broke out from a building, crushing the fake skyscraper. In both area, some students ran away in panic, and some ran away because it does not worth a single point.

Back to Deku. He was about to leap and blow the robot to smithereens (read: nothingness), but found the building it crashed onto have some rubbles falling down. And he found some of them fell on some unlucky students. Looking around him, he clicked his tongue in disappointment as the rest of the exam takers running away.  
However, two are now staying by his side. A pair of girl and boy. The boy was the one he noted as potential rival, the one with the spiky red hair, who he judged as really cool.

The girl however is a new one. And because of her staying with him and the other guy, he revaluated the girl and found that she's definitely a better than potential for a rival than the rest who ran away.

She is a girl who has teal eyes and long, ginger hair that is always worn tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head. Her bangs are split into three clumps around her eyes. Some of her hair sticks up in large tufts on the top of her head. Despite not interacting with some girls, he did see some of them and he have to admit she is one that will be going into his 'Pretty Girls' list. In case you want to know, he already listed red hair guy into the 'Cool/Manly/Awesome Guys', in fact he was the second name considering the first is Kaachan or Bakugou Katsuki.

He noted that the big bad 0-Point Robot is quite sluggish and slow, like a turtle. Taking advantage of that, he turned around, and grabbed both of them into a group-circle. If it wasn't for the situation, he would have blushed for making physical contact with the opposite gender, although he's already blushing madly now. "Alright, no time's to chat. Name's Midoriya Izuku, and my Quirk is **Killer Queen**, badass spirit who can make one fine bomb. Just tell me your name and Quirk."

The guy with red hair went first, "My name's Kirishima Eijirou! And my Quirk is **Hardening**. Just as the name suggest, I can harden myself to lessen exterior damage!"

The girl then went last, "And I am Kendo Itsuka, my Quirk is **Big Fists**, I can enlarge my fists to increase its strength and physical power but not overly so to the point I can punch like All Might."

Izuku nodded and glanced behind to see that the robot is still a distance or so away from a brown haired girl who seems to has a permanent blush on her cheeks. "Alright, here's the plan. Just get those people out from the rubbles," the two set their gazed on the pinned participants, five of them to be specific. "And I will distract it away from you. However, the moment you are done evacuating them away, shout out to me."

"Alright, you can count on us!" Kirishima gave him a grin and Kendo a nod to Deku.

Deku turned around to face the robot, summoning **Killer Queen**, who stood beside him, with its arms in a cross position **(6)**. "Bring it on, tin can."

**-Line Break- **

Meanwhile for Kaachan, the situation is less grim than his partner, but nonetheless still grim. It was just two participant pinned down. So, using his blessed pair of lungs, he barked out his orders to a rather buffed teen who has a rather thick lips. "Thick Lips! Get those two out of there!"

Thick Lips, or rather Rikido Sato, was dumbfounded by the nickname he was blessed (read: cursed). Nonetheless, the buffed teen carried out Kaachan's order without any complaint. Except his nickname, although that was internally.

Kaachan punched his open palm, emitting smokes. His grin wild, actually, wilder than it was before. He sprinted like a madman for the robot, overloading his arm with explosion, and when he arrived there, delivered the charging fist onto one of its leg.

The blast was so powerful that the metal was bent inside, and the robot staggered, and stopped advancing for a few moments.

Leaping towards one of the ledge in its armour, he climbed quickly towards the abdomen. Upon reaching his destination, he kicked his the robot to send him towards the air. As he is floating in the air (not really), he used his explosion Quirks to boost him so fast towards the abdomen. And when he's there, he entered a Flying Dragon Kick position, and focused on his **Explosion** Quirk on his leg, making it heat up and smokes entering the air.

_***KAAAABOOOOOOOOOMMM!***_

Sato Rikido, who have finished evacuated the pinned participants, had his jaw dropped on the ground and his eyes went out so far from its socket in shocked. Kaachan grinned in delight how much damage it done, although the robot still functioning. He decided to name it '**Explosion Flying Dragon Kick'**. He used his Quirk to make sure he landed on the ground safely.

"W-What!? W-WHAT WAS THAT!?" Sato exclaimed, still in shocked, pointing shakily towards the abdomen of the robot, which is heating, and bent inside so much that it looked something was about to pierce through. "W-Well, whatever! We finished to job and saved them! Let's go!" He was about to go, but found Kaachan without his mad grin and focused intensely on the 0-Point Robot.

"No. A Hero do not leave things unfinished. Even if the civilians were saved, do you think trash like Villains will not give pursuit?" Sato widened his eyes in understanding. "This may be an exam, but treat it as if it is a real life scenario. So what to do to prevent the Villain from giving pursuit to the civilians who have escaped or evacuated?" This time however, Sato saw him smile. A real genuine smile. Not a smile, a wild or cocky smile like the grin he sent out throughout the exam. "Easy, subdue them or in other words, defeat them."

Sato looked up to Kacchan with newfound respect, and the way he looked at him, it's as if the **Explosion **Quirk user was bathed in holy light of Heaven. "B-But how?" He still protested however.

"Easy. The more I sweats, the powerful my explosion becomes. Look at how sweaty I am." Sato nodded, agreeing to the blonde that the latter is definitely sweating A LOT. "What's your Quirk, Thick Lips?"

"It's **Sugar Rush**. It allows me to increase my strength by threefold for three minutes at the cost of consuming sugar or anything that consists of sugar of 10 gram. Every additional 10 gram, is another three minutes, however, the sleepier I will become after the duration is up."

Kacchan nodded his head in understanding. The buffed teen took that as a motion to continue it further. "As strong as threefold is, at the state I'm in, I'm not strong enough to defeat that Villain. However, I have the strength to throw you up there for you to finish it off."

By the end of that explanation, Kacchan's wild grin returned tenfold. "Do it."

And so, Sato consumed another 10 gram of sugar, and the blonde can see the difference now. If he was buffed before, now he looks like even buffer than The Rock **(6)**. He proceeded to carry Kacchan with two hands. One on the back of the blonde's feet, and the other on his abdomen. "Just throw me as high as you can onto the air."

The only warning he got was a grunt from the buffed teen before he was speeding towards the sky at an alarming pace. Alarming, but not terrifying. _'Well, guess who's going to meet their end so soon?' _

**-Line Break-**

At the same time, Kendo and Kirishima have evacuated all the pinned participants onto a safer place. And so with that, Kirishima shouted towards Deku with all his might. "MIDORIYA! THEY'RE ALL SAFE NOW!"

Deku gave a thumbs up towards them, before he sent a rather badass grin to the robot. He can't wait now. To give everyone such an amazing explosion. He's even shaking now.

Summoning all strength he could into his leg, which fused with **Killer Queen's**, he leapt towards the sky. He didn't panic when he was on the high sky. Instead, he still have his calm and collected expression as he faced down the robot. Summoning his Quirk, he willed it to rapidly punched the gigantic robot. Denting the armour with every punches.

**Killer Queen** went back beside him. And then, it threw its Master towards the eye of the robot, and Deku, who's now kind of freefalling at an even faster pace than skydiving, shrugged it off and sent one last chilling smile towards the smile. Unknown to him, and Kaachan, the both of them were at the sky at the same time, and thought the same thing.

"Well, Villain! Here ends your act of villainy! Know that your efforts are useless in tarnishing our peaceful lives!" The both of them have reached the eye now. Deku in a flying kick position, his leg fused with **Killer Queen's**, and Kacchan in a freefalling position with his hands position like an arrow to pierce through the robot.

Deku's kick pierced through the already dent armour with ease, and while inside, charge the robot, turning it into a bomb. Kacchan however, proved to be one powerful arrow, as it pierced through the eye with ease while shouting **"EXPLOSIVE METEOR!"**.

Once again, the both of them landed safely on the ground after piercing through the robot with ease. Deku landed safely by using the legs of **Killer Queen** because of its sturdiness, while Kacchan like before, used his Quirk to propel himself properly so he can land safely. With their right hand, they grabbed their clothes and yanked it to the right, with their legs spread wide, both sporting a confident grin.

"Far too easy."

_***KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!* **_

The only thing that greeted their exclaims were the two combined explosions from the robot which the two have completely destroyed.

**-End-**

**1\. A tall building which is also majestic in KL/Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.**

**2\. Ares from God of War.**

**3\. According to a Japan version of the manga, or something like that when I was searching for the Hero Rankings (before All Might's retirement), Yoroimusha was ranked third.**

**4\. Darkness from KonoSuba.**

**5\. Used the Quirk's description from the Manga/Anime where it said even though Edgeshot says Ninja-Art, it has nothing related to Ninja stuffs.**

**6\. When Josuke about to punch Kira, Killer Queen appeared blocking the punch. I'm bad at explaining the action. If you need an even better picture of how it look, then its Thunder Cross Split Attack kind of attack but with fists clenched.**

**A/N: Pretty long chapter for the first one. So, as promised, Purple Haze will be released after this one. And then after that, debating which one to update/what Stands need to be used. Nothing to say about Purple Haze except the writing will completely changed, even the starting point, and it will be first time doing a different roles. **

**Again, thanks for all the positive reviews you've made for KonoSuba, Gintama + Kimetsu No Yaiba, and of course King Crimson's. I just hope that Killer Queen will follow the same route. I hope you enjoy this, and have a good day. **

**Silver III Jhin, arrivederci! **


End file.
